When did your heart go missing?
by iAmPermanent
Summary: What happens to Nathan, when Max gets back to the iCarly set and hangs out with Jennette? Will he get jealous? Why? Is it going to ruin their friendship forever?  Pairing: Jathan; Raiting: K  for now;  Yes, it's a Jathan story. But. No Madisen hate. ! R&R
1. 1  Welcome back, Max!

_**Whe****n did your heart go missing?**_

_What happens to Nathan, when Max gets back to the iCarly set and hangs out with Jennette? Will he get jealous? Why? **R&R**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>„Hurry up! ", said Miranda to Jennette as they walked out of the changing area. The girls were on their daily way to the iCarly set for another table read.<p>

As they arrived there, Dan was already waiting for them, with the other boys of course. He took out some sheets of paper and started telling the cast some information about the newest episode.

"So, today we're going to read the new episode, which is called 'iWant To Keep It'. Here are the scripts." Some man quickly handed the scripts to the actors.

Everyone was busy with reading their text, as Dan looked around seeking. "Uhm, where's our guest star? Did anyone see him?"

Miranda raised her head from her sheet of paper. "Guest star? I didn't know about a guest star..."

Jennette raised an eyebrow at Dan and turned her head to Nathan and Jerry. They shrugged simply.

"Well, I'm sure he's somewhere on the set. I'll be right back.", with that Dan stood up and made his way towards the door.

As suddenly the door opened and a familiar face appeared in the room. It was Max Ehrich, who has played Adam in a previous episode. He had his specific smile on his face and looked at the cast.

Suddenly, Jennette jumped up from her chair, nearly ran to him and pulled him into a casual hug. "Hi Max, welcome back!" He pulled away and smiled, nodding also. "I'm glad I can be here."

Meanwhile Nathan sat back and watched them, almost suspecting. He had never liked Max, but he didn't know why either.

Anyways, everybody took place again and Dan began to speak. "Well, I think I forgot to tell you all, that Max is our guest start, yet again. He'll film the next two episodes with us… So, be nice. Bullying isn't allowed on the iCarly set. " He laughed, a little bit throaty.

The table read went off relatively quick. The cast was still sitting at the table for a few minutes, making jokes and having fun.

Jerry was, as always actually, like a clown for them. He always knew great jokes or did funny things.

Miranda and Noah laughed at Jerry, who was dancing really weird. It looked almost like a monkey or another wild animal.

Nathan focused his eyes on Max and Jennette. They were also laughing, but not about Jerry's jokes. "You're so funny."Jennette nudged Max, rather gently.

Nathan glared the two of them and stood up. He didn't even know what was going on, but he just walked out of the room, faster than usual. Jerry was swift to react and stopped dancing. He rushed out as well, before one of the girls could.

The younger boy had already grabbed his jacket and was ready to go. "Wait, Nathan. Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Nathan sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't even know." With this, Jerry just patted his back a little and left, walking back to the others of the cast.


	2. The drive

_**When did your heart go missing? - **R&R_

* * *

><p>The "Worldwide Day of Play" was coming up and iCarly had to stop filming for a while. But that wasn't a problem at all. The cast, except Miranda and the guest stars of course, was going to be there and rather excited about it.<p>

One day before the event Jennette, Noah, Jerry and Nathan met in front of the iCarly set, because they wanted to go to Washington together.

"Worldwide Day of plaaaay!", Jerry laughed with the others of the cast. But Nathan kept his eyes on his phone.

Jennette grinned at him: "Texting your girlfriend, eh?" She was right and she knew it.

He looked up and put his phone into his pocket. "Whatever you say, Miss McCurdy." For a moment he grinned back, even if it was slightly. The two were always teasing each other. It was fun.

As she saw a somewhat bigger car, which was supposed to bring them to Washington, she grabbed his shoulder gently, pulling him to the car. "Come on, dude. We gotta go." He rolled his eyes, but let her pull him to the car.

They all got into the car and the driver headed off to the mark, they were supposed to go to.

Nathan sat beside Jennette and Noah, Jerry was near to the driver. All three took out there phones, to tweet what they were doing. Jerry just laughed about their obsession.

It was a rather long way to drive for them, but for a reason they couldn't fly. "Whatever.", was everything they said about that. They didn't really care.

It's gotten really late, while they were driving. Noah already slept for about an hour. He said, "You enjoy the drive more, when you're sleeping.", earlier.

Jennette sighed. She seemed really bored and maybe a little bit tired as well. She shook Nathan's shoulder a little.

He turned his head to face her. "Mhh?" She rolled her eyes like Nathan did earlier and shook is shoulder again. "Amuse me. This boredom is killing me."

"Amuse you? How?" He looked at her, as he waited for an answer.

Jennette shrugged. "I don't know... Think about something!"

"Well, what do you think about a little game?" He said, with a little smirk on his face.

"Uhm, yeah why not. What's this game about?"

Nathan began to explain this game. "I think you know it… Truth or dare?"

Suddenly, Jennette began to laugh loudly. "Really, Nat, really? You do know that we're not 12 anymore, right?"

"Yeah, I do know that! But, come on, it's just for fun. What did you tell me about dying 'cause of boredom?" He said, trying to convince her. And it worked, like every time.

She shook her head a little, still laughing. "Alright, alright, just for fun. Well then, truth or dare?"

"In think I'm gonna choose dare." He said, simply.

"Uhm… You have to play a prank on sleeping, little Noah." She sat back, ready to enjoy the "show".

He hesitated, not really knowing what kind of prank he could pull in a Car. But he finally got an idea. Nathan reached to his bag and got a little pen out of it. "Are you ready to get a man, Noah?" He said, turning his head to his co-star

Jennette had no idea what her friend meant with "get a man", so she just watched Nathan drawing something on Noah's face.

As Nathan pulled away from Noah, Jennette couldn't hold back a laugh. Because what she saw, looked hilarious.

"Isn't he hot now?" Nathan looked at Noah with a "beard" on his face, then at Jennette.

She, still laughing, nudged Nathan. "Good idea." He grinned and nudged her also. "Who has always the best ideas?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You.", with a grin.

They played the game for another two hours, until they got tired.

Jennette yawned and stretched her arms a little bit. Nathan was already dozing and didn't see her.

She looked around awkwardly and wondered. How could everyone sleep in this uncomfortable car? She tried a couple of positions, like leaning her head back or pulling her knees close to her body and resting her head on them. She groaned, because it wasn't comfortable either.

Finally, she got an idea and looked at Nathan's shoulder. "I think I could just…" She put her head down on his shoulder and almost snuggled into it. It felt so warm and familiar that she fell asleep after a few seconds.

Nathan, who woke up, because of the feeling, that Jennette's head rested on his shoulder. He looked up carefully and saw her sleeping. He smiled sleepy and leaned his head against hers gently and fell asleep as well.


End file.
